


I'm Perfectly Okay With That

by purplecrayons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecrayons/pseuds/purplecrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm, Niall if you keep doing that there will have to be a round two.”  Zayn said still catching his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Perfectly Okay With That

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Ziall smut, drabble, top!Niall, ~500 words  
> Tumblr: all5guysof1d.tumblr.com  
> I own nothing nowhere near as amazing as these boys, especially not them. None of this is true no matter how much I want it to be…. I can dream though can’t I? :)

Niall pulled his shirt off and pressed Zayn against the wall. He drew his hands down Zayn’s back and down to his belt buckle. After freeing Zayn’s cock he began to stroke it lazily, forcibly holding himself back until Zayn growled at him to go faster. That’s exactly what he did before falling to his knees and taking Zayn in his mouth, listening to Zayn’s groans of enjoyment. Right as Zayn got to the edge of orgasm, Niall pulled away to Zayn’s strong protests. Niall ignored them though turning Zayn to face the wall then removing his own pants. His already leaking cock sprang forward on release and hits Zayn’s ass, making him groan in anticipation.

He wasn’t about to let Zayn get off that easy though. He put one hand into Zayn’s already messed up quiff and pulled his head back. With his other hand Niall reached around and shoved a finger into Zayn’s panting mouth. He made Zayn suck on his finger until it was slick enough to slide around his hole and then slowly push the tip into it. Niall left the tip of his finger in Zayn’s hole, wiggling it slightly as he stroked his own pulsing cock. Zayn growled impatiently and tried to push back on Niall’s finger earning him a slap across his butt, turning his tanned cheeks pink. That itself almost made Zayn cum and he pressed against the wall in front of him, trying to get so friction on his neglected cock.

Niall was now fighting his own orgasm so he pushed his finger inside Zayn. Much to Zayn’s relief he quickly added a second, Niall using his own pre-cum to slick up his finger. He scissored Zayn open quickly, before adding a third. He thrust his hand in and out of Zayn only a couple times before Zayn was begging him for his cock. Niall took his hand out and replaced it with his dick. he left it at Zayn’s entrance a few seconds before pushing all the way in. he had to fight himself to stay still to let Zayn get used to his size, but Zayn took pity on Niall (and himself) and growled at him to ‘move god dammit’.

Niall didn’t need telling twice as he started pounding into Zayn. Zayn came first, so hard he saw stars and let out a silent yell. Niall followed close behind just as hard. Zayn shot all over himself, the wall and Niall’s hand which at some point had found its way back to Zayn’s cock. Niall emptied his load into Zayn’s ass before pulling out and licking off the droplets that ran down Zayn’s crack.

“Mmm, Niall if you keep doing that there will have to be a round two.” Zayn said still catching his breath.

“Fine with me,” was the reply.

 

[Tumblr](all5guysof1d.tumblr.com)


End file.
